


5 times Lois was saved by the team & 1 time she saved them

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: Prompt:Five time Young Justice saved Lois Lane and one time she saved them.





	1. Kaldur

**Author's Note:**

> Original post here  
> http://yj-anon-meme.livejournal.com/1801.html?thread=3550985#t3550985

  
~~~~~~  
  
As cliche as it sounds Lois couldn't help but think of all that had happened in her life as her body sank further down. If she could, Lois would have laughed. After everything she had survived to be done in by a broken heel was just pure irony.   
  
Lois hadn't seen the harm in leaning against the railing as the ships festivities(sp?) droned on. The cruise was for charity, hosted by the always popular playboy Bruce Wayne. A small crack was all the warning she got before going overboard. Immediately Lois had been pulled under by the current that still refused to let go. Her lungs burned as her arms and legs started to go numb from the icy waters of Gotham Harbor.  
  
Just as Lois began to envision what kind of funeral would be held for her, an arm wrapped firmly around her midsection. Within moments her head broke the water's surface causing her to gasp for air while clinging tightly to her savior.  
  
"You are safe now ma'am"  
  
Turning her head, Lois saw a dark skinned young man with gills smile at her soothingly. With great care her savior swam her back towards the yacht. Gently, he lifted her from the water into the hands of the staff waiting with dry towels. After nearly being smothered, Lois was able to look back the thank her savior but he was nowhere in sight.   
  
Of course that wouldn't stop Lois from finding him to give her thanks and get an interview with the attractive young hero.  
  
~~~~~~~


	2. Kid Flash

 

~~~~~~~

 

Lois stood behind the pillar along with news reporter Iris Allen. Neither woman wanted to get closer to the battle between the Flash and the team up of Captain Cold and Icicle Sr.

To focused on the fight, the sound of ice breaking above their heads went unnoticed.

_WHOOSH_

_CRASH!_

The next thing either knew, they were both across the hall and out the door being held up by speedsters. Admittedly Iris was with the more mature one, but Lois wasn't going to complain about being saved.

"You'll be safe here miss."

Lois only raised an eyebrow as the red head ran back inside to help his mentor. Well at least Lois knew what to get him as a thank you, food. 

Atlaneans are so hard to shop for. Or send packages to.

  
  
~~~~~~~


End file.
